The Game is On
The Game is On is the first case in the city of Arlington Heights, created by DiebytheSword. As a result, it is also the first case in the first district, Poinsettia Point. Case Background When the player first came to Arlington Heights, they were warmly greeted by Shirley Hartnell, chief of the Arlington Heights Police Department. Chief Hartnell then informed the player that a murder had taken place in a greenhouse in the district. The chief told them to check the greenhouse, where they would meet one of the two partners assigned to them: Shannon Davenport, and off they went. When the player reached the greenhouse, they met Officer Davenport. From there, they both entered, only to find the corpse of botanist Christian Davis, dead from blunt force trauma. Not only were they able to register the murder as a plant pot, but they had also incriminated two people in his murder investigation as suspects: Mindy Davis, the victim's sister, and Holden Kavanaugh, the victim's rival. In the end, only one could be incriminated as the murderer of the botanist and that one was indeed Mindy Davis. When Shannon and the player came to arrest Mindy Davis, she immediately plead guilty. She said that she murdered her brother because she found out that he had affiliations with a crazy psychopath known as the Red Petal. Mindy killed her brother so he wouldn't get himself in even more trouble. Shannon thought that Mindy was crazy and sent her to Judge Richter for trial, in which Mindy received 18 years in jail with a chance of parole in 15. After Mindy's arrest, the chief was suspicious of the killer and told criminal profiler Sophie Luxington to accompany the player to talk with Mindy about the serial killer. In her cell, Mindy said that since she was in jail, she refused to reveal any information to the player, rendering the chat with her useless. However, a talk with the botanist proved helpful as he told the player that one of the more well-known and recent slayings of the serial killer took place at the zoo, prompting the player to visit the zoo along with their other partner, Darren Savage. Victim *'Christian Davis' (Found dead by blunt force trauma) Murder Weapon *'Plant Pot' Killer *'Mindy Davis' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. Killer's Profile *The killer weighs at least 140 lbs. *The killer is left-handed. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer is 5'6". *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Greenhouse. (Clues: Victim's Body, Plant Pot; Available after introduction) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (00:00:10; Attributes: The killer weighs at least 140 lbs and is left-handed; New Lab Sample: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Note; New Suspect: Mindy Davis) *Inform Mindy Davis of her brother's murder. (New Suspect: Holden Kavanaugh; Prerequisite: Note restored) *Inform Holden Kavanaugh of his rival's murder. (New Lab Sample: Dead Flowers; Prerequisite: Inform Mindy Davis) *Analyze Dead Flowers. (00:00:30; Attribute: The killer is 5'6") *Analyze Plant Pot. (00:00:15; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Investigate Glass Roof. (Clue: Hose; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Hose. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (00:01:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Out of Lux: Part 1. (No stars) Out of Lux: Part 1 *Talk to Mindy about the Red Petal. (Available at start; Reward: Best Teacher Ever Badge) *See if Holden can help give any intel on the Red Petal. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Talk to Mindy) *Investigate Greenhouse. (Clues: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Open Safe) *Examine Open Safe. (Result: Zoo Tickets) *See if Holden knows anything about the local zoo. (Reward: 50 XP; Prerequisite: Zoo Tickets found) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Arlington Heights Category:Poinsettia Point